


An Early Present

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was dimly lit as Mitsuzane stepped inside, the blazing fireplace as its only light. It was rare that he was called to this room, the study connected to his brother's bedroom, and he knew that it must have been for a very important reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Present

The room was dimly lit as Mitsuzane stepped inside, the blazing fireplace as its only light. It was rare that he was called to this room, the study connected to his brother's bedroom, and he knew that it must have been for a very important reason. He closed the door behind him carefully and allowed the soft click of the latch announce his presence.

"Mitsuzane." His brother's voice came from the large armchair placed in front of the fire. It rang loud and clear over the crackling of the logs and the soft murmur of the television in the corner. Mitsuzane's gaze flickered up to the mantle, over which hung a large family portrait. It had been painted when he was very young, but it served to remind him of his parents' faces. 

"Yes, brother?" Mitsuzane replied obediently, taking one more step into the room. He could see the screen of the television now, the evening news playing through its usual cadence of money and death. "You wanted to see me?"

"That I did." He took another step forward at his brother's response. One of Takatora's arms came into view, the elbow and forearm moving steadily in a sure and determined sequence. It was something that Mitsuzane recognized easily. "This week, as I am sure you are aware, is Christmas."

Mitsuzane nodded silently. His heartbeat increased steadily, and although he was fairly certain this was a mundane encounter, he couldn't shake the fear that perhaps Takatora had finally discovered his secret. "I have...already completed my shopping, brother," he answered eventually, his throat dry and tight.

His brother answered with a small chuckle. "Of course, I would expect no less from you." Mitsuzane took another step forward, enough to see Takatora's long legs crossed in front of the armchair. "But, given your recent exploits, I have a present that I wish to give you now. Is that acceptable?"

Again Mitsuzane's heart began to pound, nearly racing as he took another cautious step forward. "O-of course, brother," he said, not seeing any other way out of this situation but to run through it. 

There was another chuckle, then a rustling as Takatora pulled a bag from the floor by the chair. "Come here, then." 

Mitsuzane complied obediently, ignoring the roaring in his ears as he walked and stood directly by his brother's side. When Takatora finally turned to look up at him, his face relaxed with a hint of a smile, Mitsuzane had to hide his sigh of relief. That was not a face of a brother disappointed with his actions, but rather one looking for acceptance. Mitsuzane reached to take the proffered bag, and noted with some surprise that it wasn't even wrapped.

"I didn't wrap it," Takatora said as Mitsuzane reached inside. "But I'm sure you can understand why."

"Brother..." The word spilled from his mouth as he pulled out the present, knowing without looking what it was. It was soft and thick in his hand, almost more than he knew what to do with. "It's...perfect. How did you..."

Takatora smiled then, looking down at his lap with a warm expression. "I know I'm not around very often, but I do notice some things, Mitsuzane. I know what you've been up to, and..."

Mitsuzane shook his head and held the gift up to the light. "It's beautiful yarn, brother. I've only just started knitting, but...this will make a wonderful scarf. I can't wait to work with it." He bit his tongue on the color of the yarn. If his brother didn't know how appropriate purple was for him, then he certainly wasn't going to say so now.

The gratitude seemed to be a bit much for Takatora, however, and he nervously went back to the sweater he'd been knitting when Mitsuzane had arrived. "I felt somewhat...guilty, knowing that you'd begun this craft, after I've been making you things for so long. Especially because work has kept me from finishing this for you in time for the holiday." He gestured with his needles, holding up a three-colored sweater in a pattern Mitsuzane couldn't even hope to replicate. "But I do hope to have it done before the coldest weather arrives."

Mitsuzane took a small step back and gave a short bow. "Thank you, brother. For all that you do."

His brother dipped his head, hiding another smile from Mitsuzane. "You can show me your gratitude by making a scarf you are proud of." 

"Of course." He took another step back, expecting to be dismissed shortly.

Another long moment passed, knitting needles clinking lightly, before Takatora spoke again. "Ah, I'm sorry, that's all. Thank you for your time, Mitsuzane."

Giving another small bow, Mitsuzane turned and walked towards the door. When it was halfway open, however, he heard his brother speak once more. "Oh, and Mitsuzane?"

He paused. "Yes, brother?"

"Merry Christmas."

Mitsuzane smiled. "Merry Christmas, brother."


End file.
